1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Background Information
Sound field reproduction apparatuses are generally structured to generate quasi-reflectional sound signals from input signals, and to drive a plurality of sub-speaker systems for generating quasi-reflectional sounds. Consequently those apparatuses have complex circuit constructions, and are relatively expensive. Accordingly there are demands that a sound field reproduction apparatus is utilized effectively also when the sound field reproduction is not effected by the apparatus.